Only time can tell
by Raven2evil
Summary: Bonds are forming with the newest member of the Titans. The most suprising one is between him and Raven. But as her fate to destroy the world comes nearer will he stand by her side? Would he fight to the end for her? How far does his love lie?
1. The Park

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, Spike (he is my friends char), or Randy (He's a real life person who's name i use)

**Note to anyone who reads this: **I ask anyone who reads this to judge critically and give me advice where ever you see necessary. I am currently working on a novel that will be similar to this fanfic. Good praise/Bad praise, please truthfully tell me what you think its important to me.

~**Thank you.**

It was another day, just like any other. The sun was out so we were all out enjoying the weather. The newest member to the team seemed to be fitting in quiet well. His name was Spike oldest to the team he's 20. He's got spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's extremely strong too, anyway enough about him. We were out in the park. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Spike were playing football. Cyborg was grilling ribs. Of course I sat under a tree reading. The day was perfect nothing could ruin it not even a thief. Only that's how the day appeared but that is how life goes after all.

I sat there reading my newest book of my favorite vampire series Dark Curse. It's a romance novel by Christine Feehan about the Carpathian's. Even as I read I can't fully get the wandering thoughts out my head. I slip into a dream world where I was Laura, the main woman of topic in the book. Because I know how it feels to be there. See she's been tortured since she was a baby by her grandfather and father, only her father was being controlled, but I'm totally there. I know her fears, her wants, her desires, and her needs. I completely understand it all. It makes me wish I could find my lifemate, someone who would love me forever despite my brokenness…

"Raven watch out," Spike called and I looked up instantly being snapped out of my thoughts. I sigh and stop the ball. I shot it back at Beast Boy and continued reading. "Aw man, what was that for he's the one who can't catch," BB whined "You threw it you can't throw." "Let's see you do it, you've never even touched a football," he challenged. "I'll pass," I said in a monotone. "Yeah that's what I thought." I glared at him a second then shook my head and continued reading.

"Come and get it," Cyborg called. "Man where's my tofu?" "Your tofu is not touching my meat." I sighed softly glancing up at them. "You two can't go a whole day without auguring huh?" "Dunno." Spike sat down next to me, "What are you reading?" I looked up at him; I do suppose it would help to be nice. I mean he is new after all. "Dark Curse, by Christine Feehan," I said softly. "The Dark Series didn't know you were into that stuff." "You know the Dark Series?" "Yeah I love it." I smiled slightly, this was new to me. Had it been anyone else I would've been made fun of. "Which is your favorite," I asked softly. "Hey Spike better get some before Cyborg and Star eat it all." He laughed slightly, "Dark Prince," he said getting up. Dark Prince with Raven and Mikhail, I hardly call that favorite material. Unless… I shake off the thought and continue reading.

Spike came back with two plates. "Here I got you a plate. Wasn't exactly sure what you liked so I got you a little of everything." "Thanks," I said softly taking the plate from him. I put my book down and started eating. BBQ wasn't my thing but it wouldn't hurt to eat it for once.

"He got her to eat BBQ. How come none of us can do that," BB whined. "You don't even like meat Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "That's not the point." "It's good she's opening up," Robin said. "To him, he's been here a week. What about us?" "Shut up Beast Boy," Cyborg sighed. "He understands her better then we do, it's that simple," Robin said "Yeah sure, I call it a conspiracy," Beast Boy sighed. "Oh is BB jealous," Cyborg teased. "Creped out, How can he be cool with us and still get her? It's impossible, she's so out there. I mean none of us get her." "She's not out there, she's just different. It's simply that we haven't been where she has. Maybe he knows what it's like to be in her position," Robin mused. "I'm with him, you shut up. I mean your green who are you to be judging her. Besides if you weren't always annoying her and being an idiot you'd get to know her better. There's a lot your missing man," Cyborg said. "Sure whatever," Beast Boy pouted.

"So what is your favorite book from the series Raven?" "Dark Destiny and this one," I said softly. "Dark Destiny," he said softly. "Mind if I ask why?" "I know how they feel, being trapped like that being forced to be something you don't want to be. Yet they come through it, it's kind of gives me hope," I said softly avoiding his gaze. "I guess you could see it like that. Know what I see if I were to compare you to Destiny? You're scared to trust people, a flower waiting to bloom. You love helping people although nature says you shouldn't. You always do your best to help others. You waiting for the one person in your life who's going to make everything better and although you doubt you'll find him, I know he's out there for you. Once you meet him I think you'll finally come out of your little shell and show off your greatness," he said and I blushed. "I don't know about all that," I said softly. "Hey Spike ready to play," Beast Boy called. "You know it. Just think about it," he said winking before getting up.

"Raven sure you don't want to play," Robin asked. "Positive, have fun." I sighed softly considering what Spike said. Was it possible that I was just a flower waiting to bloom? I look around suddenly feeling power surround me. It was familiar power, power similar to mine. At first panic set in as I instantly thought "father" but I then relaxed it was gentle, loving. I smiled and got up leaving my book there. I follow the power letting it lead the way I knew who it was. "Raven," Spike called. "Friend are you okay," Star asked. Spike ran after me and I was tackled in a hug as I walked under another tree. "Raven," a voice said as I was crushed. Spike growled and I sighed. "Randy get off." "Oh but I missed you little sister," he said and I growled. He laughed and pulled us both up. "Where is the love?" "Little sister," Spike questioned with the others.

Randy looked at him and instantly pulled me behind him. See my brother is a bit over protective of me, and he still probably thinks I'm a baby who can't fight for herself. "Who are you," he growled. I sighed and shook my head. "Randy shut up, stop being an idiot. This is Spike one of my team mates. You know I really don't need you to protect me anymore right, I can fight for myself." "Since when last time I checked you were a bomb waiting to explode and you couldn't fight worth a darn." I sighed and moved around him. "As if, that was years ago I'm not a little girl Randy. What are you doing here anyway?" "I can't come to say hi?" "It's been at least 5 years, I doubt that." "Ok…ay, maybe there is a reason I'm here. We can talk about it later though." I eyed him wondering what he had come for. Instinctively I already knew. "What did he do?" "Nothing," he lied. I knew it as such he could never lie to me. "I'll catch you guys later. I want to catch up with my brother. Spike grab my book for me please," I said and teleported us back to the tower. I wasn't going to let it go, something was wrong I knew it. I could now feel the pain he was trying to hold in and ignore; I could see his slight shaking and his uncertainty glowing in his eyes.


	2. Dealing With Pain

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own teen titans.

**_Note:_** I only got one review but I figured I might as well update the story. As an answer to that review, I will try but i'm not making any promisses. I don't remember Goth Boy all that well. Anyway please Review, i really need some advice, wheather you think the story is good or bad. Story is rated T just incase. I don't know how deep the end of the story will be.

Onto the Story

* * *

"What did he do?" He looked at me and sighed. "He…," he sighed softly. "I can't Raven." I looked at him and stepped back. "He got mom didn't he," I asked softly. He didn't respond didn't look at me. "Didn't he!" He glanced at me and nodded. I closed my eyes against the waves of pain filling me. I worked to keep them under control, to keep my powers in control. "She told me to give you this," he said holding out a golden box. I took if from him and opened the box as kneeled down on the floor. I smiled at the music that began playing. Our lullaby, she would sing it when ever I was scared or couldn't sleep. After a while Randy began to sing it to me too. I took out the necklace and it started glowing. It had a protection spell. I sighed and put it on letting its warmth fill me. I took the letter and read it:

"My precious baby,

If you're reading this it's because Trigon's evil has finally become too much for me to handle. Know this, I love you Raven. You are a strong and beautiful woman; do not let anyone tell you any different. You can do anything you put your mind to and more so your heart. Do not fear your emotions they make you stronger then you think. I am proud of you my baby one how far you've come and I look forward to the day that you take down Trigon. I know you can do it, only let Spike help you. Yes I know who Spike is, I knew him before he joined your team. Let him in your heart and in your life, trust me you won't regret it. Anyway, it is simply my letter to let you know everything will be alright, don't let this bring your hopes down. I love you, Arella."

I stared at the paper in shock. I could think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and nothing in me was functioning properly anymore. The others walked in and they all looked at us. "Is she all right," Robin asked. "Probably not," Randy said softly. He sighed and knelled down in front of me. "Raven, come on talk to me baby girl. It'll be all right you know." I blinked and looked at him. "Raven," he called again reaching out to touch me. "Don't," I breathed. I closed my eyes and fought for control a second. I then looked at him and sighed. "Go home," I said putting the letter back in the box and closing it. "What?" "Go home," I repeated and got up. "You really think I'm going to leave you like this," he said mirroring me and moving so I couldn't get out the room. "Go home Randy." "What home, back to Trigon? You know the only reason I stayed was mom." "Yes, you screwed up the only thing I ever really asked of you. I don't want you here; I don't care where you go just leave me alone." "Raven you can't honestly blame me for this. What was I supposed to do? Healing someone only works so long and you know damn well I'm not strong enough to fight him. What did you want me to do?" "You were supposed to protect her." "You say that like I didn't try, you can't put this only on me. What about the psycho that is our father?" "He'll get his; I'll make sure of it." "Raven are you even listening to yourself?" "I do not believe your listening to me. Leave Randy," I said moving past him. He grabbed my arm and the glass in the kitchen shattered and he jumped letting me go. "What the hell was that?" I gasped and teleported out the tower leaving the box. "This isn't good, Spike find her please." "On it Robin," he said and ran off. "You don't know very much about her do you," Cyborg asked. "She's changed a lot since I last saw her. I didn't know she would react like this. I was expecting tears not this," he said softly pain in his voice. "Tears from her, I don't even want to know what that is like man. She dangerous enough without that," Beast Boy said. "Shut up," Cyborg said hitting him over the head. "Let's get this stuff cleaned up. You're free to stay as long as you want," Robin said walking into the kitchen. "Thanks," Randy answered simply.

I sat on an island far from the city and the tower. I sat in the fetal position battling with my emotions and powers. Spike moved next to me and sat down. "Raven," he said my name softly knowing I wasn't aware he was there. I blinked and turned to look at him. He winced I suppose from the pain in my eyes. "What happened Raven?" He portrayed this to the others; he knew they needed to know especially her brother. I shook my head and groaned as another water spout formed. "You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous. If I hurt you_. Go back to the tower I just need to think." "Raven I'm not leaving you here. You need a lot more then water to hurt me and I believe you've put yourself in a place where that is all you have. What happened? I know it's got something to do with your father but what did he do?" I laid my head on my knees and looked around. I held my hand out looked at the very noticeable trembling in it and focused on the water. It forms together creating a woman. I was only a paler version of her and I loved her dearly. My mother the woman I tried day in and day out to be like and often failed. Never again will I get to see her, because of that basterd. Fury ripped threw me and more spouts formed while the one of the woman fell apart.

"Raven, calm down. Come on talk to me." He pulled me to him and it all broke down into tears. Not any kind of tears like you get when you're watching a sad movie, hysterical sobs that took away my breath and I could do nothing to stop. "Why, why, why? Why'd he have to kill her? Mommy!" "Your… Mom?" He held me tighter. "Anytime you want to help would be nice," Spike thought to Randy. "It'll be all right." I keep mumbling into his shirt that it wasn't possible. That maybe she had just played dead to escape him. Maybe she really only stopped her heart beat long enough to be free. But with each reason I knew it wasn't true and wave after wave of anger came up. I wanted revenge not just to kill him, but to torture him. Make him beg for forgiveness and for death. With that depression came that not only had I lost my angel of light but I'd let the loss of her turn me into the darkest thing out there just like my father. I wanted the ultimate evil because I'd lost my mother, there was no such excuse for that. This cycle went on and on never ending except for when my power finally shut down and I passed out from exhaustion. Yet I was sure had I just fallen asleep I would more then likely continue the cycle in my dreams. "Raven… Raven?" He sighed and picked me up carefully before returning to the tower. He laid me on my bed brushing the tears from my face.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Randy said softly. "No it's better that she know. She'll get better I found you just have to learn to edge your way in. She really quiet sweet, this is the first time I've seen her like this. Even through her own pain she attempted to protect me. From my understanding her goal was to be like your mother. She views her as an angel of light and wishes to be such, but she is so hard on herself she doesn't see how much of an angel she is. She only sees the tainted side that is your father. She did not mean what she said to you, you know? She was fighting her emotions for control, in hope she could take it as if you told her it would rain tomorrow. We both know such things can not be done, but she didn't mean it. She knows it's not your fault simply you were the first and easies target she had to let out some of her emotions on," Spike explained softly. "Thank you for helping her. She wouldn't let me follow her." "She can do that?" "Yes, well to me anyway I don't know if she can do it to others." "Interesting, well I suppose we let her sleep it off. She'll be okay," he said and left the room. "I hope so," Randy said softly placing the box on the dresser and leaving the room. . .

Later that night:

I whined slowly coming back into consciousness although I was still asleep. Dreams were now taking over my mind. Randy sighed walking into my room and he sat on the bed next to me. "Mommy," I groaned softly the dream starting. He got up and opened the box humming to it. He pulled my close holding me as mom did when I was little. He let the tears fall for the first time as he began singing the lullaby. "Mommy," I breathed again. My eyes then flew open tears falling. I looked up at Randy and curled into him. "I'm so sorry Raven," he whispered. "Don't be, it's not your fault. There's nothing either of us could've done," I said softly and he continued singing the song. Eventually we both fall asleep tear stained faces and all. . .

* * *

Let me know what you think please! Yes it's a little dramatic, I'm pretty sure Raven wouldn't take something that badly, but hell it's my story.


End file.
